


What brings you here so late?

by ElevatorGohsts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevatorGohsts/pseuds/ElevatorGohsts
Summary: It was late at night and Osamu was about to start cleaning the kitchen and putting his utensils away when he heard the ring of the door and saw a familiar face come in.—Akaashi! What brings you here so late?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	What brings you here so late?

It was late at night and Osamu was about to start cleaning the kitchen and putting his utensils away when he heard the ring of the door and saw a familiar face come in.  
—Akaashi! What brings you here so late?

It's not that he wasn't used to him going to the store at such hours of the night. But everytime he did, Osamu asked about it. After all, he wanted Akaashi to get proper sleep.

Akaashi stumbled into one of the stools and dropped his head onto the countertop before sighing a long breath —I am so tired  
—Well that doesn’t explain why you are here—Osamu came closer and rested his elbows on the counter. Now that he got a closer look at the curly haired, he looked awful; or as awful as he could look that is. His hair was messier than usual, dark bags formed under his closed eyes, he was a bit pale, and had he lost a little weight? Osamu furrowed his bows, now concerned.  
—I needed some fresh air, I’ve been stuck at that desk for longer than I can count— Akaashi said, not even lifting his gaze.  
—Have you eaten today?—  
—Hmm yeah, but not a lot.  
I knew it, Osamu thought to himself as he immediately turned around to take out a to-go bag that was under the counter. Akaashi heard the thump of it hitting the counter and opened his eyes to see the food that was in front of him.  
—Here, eat this— Osamu smiled.  
He sat up and his eyes widened in surprise, but he was quick to try to hide it —Oh, no, don’t worry, I’m not that hungry anyway— He played off  
—Yeah you are  
—Ok, yeah i am— Akaashi could never turn down food, and even less if it was made by Osamu Miya himself. The smell of contents in the bag was making his mouth water, so he opened it to take a look inside. It was filled with onigiri of all fillings and flavours, and he knew that they were delicious.  
—But wait a second, let’s go eat somewhere else, I need to close the shop— Osamu finished cleaning the last things and they headed out.  
—Where do you want to go?— Akaashi asked as Osamu locked the door.  
—I was thinking about my place, we can relax there—  
Akaashi’s face grew pink to the proposition. He buried his nose under his scarf before muttering —Why are you doing all of this?  
Osamu turned with a surprised expression that quickly grew into a fond smile. He walked closer to the editor and brushed his cheek with the back of his hand, making him look up from the safety of his scarf. He leaned closer and planted a soft tender kiss on his lips —I haven’t seen you in a while, let me take care of you ok?

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on twitter as a thread but i want to keep it in a place where it will be easier to find. Also i know that this is really short :( I'll try to write longer things.


End file.
